1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a reproduction mode, a digital photographing apparatus, such as a digital camera or a camcorder, displays an image or a moving picture stored in a recording medium on a display screen. Also, data related to photography, such as captured images, captured moving pictures, recorded voices and sounds, and geographic information regarding a photography location, may often be correlated.